


The Birth of a Savior

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [3]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Birth of a Savior

_He got that cocky smirk. “Sweetheart, any daughter of mine would be the fuckin’ leader. She’d have men beggin’ to be one of her husbands.” He chuckled. You hated that despite this, you still cared for him. “Now, I think I’ll let you get some rest. We’ll talk more later.” Negan winked before walking towards the door. Hand on the handle, he glanced at you. “You’ll be eatin’ with me for dinner, just so you know.”_

* * *

The first month back, you felt like a prisoner. If you went anywhere in the Sanctuary, you needed an escort. You understood that he didn’t trust you, and you really couldn’t blame him all that much. He never tried to join you at night, either. You didn’t think he thought of you as his wife at this point, and had a feeling that raising a child with him would be an uphill battle.

You were currently just over 8 months pregnant, and reading in your room. Your hand rubbed your stomach slowly, which had grown since being there. Having three decent meals a day, and access to water at all times was a huge help. You hadn’t seen how being out there had truly affected you until you saw yourself in a mirror.

Hearing your door open, you looked up. “Can I talk to you, sweetheart?” Negan stepped in.

“We both know that even if I said no…you’d start talking.” You teased.

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “True.” He agreed. “So, you’re due soon, right?” You nodded. “Don’t you think it’s time we get back to how we were?” He licked his lips.

Putting your bookmark in your book, you sighed. “No.” You told him bluntly. “I refuse to be another wife. I’m putting my foot down. You promised me I wouldn’t be just another woman in your bed, and that’s exactly what I became when someone new came along. You have enough.” Yeah, you put up with it before, but you were about to become a mother, and you weren’t going to be a pushover anymore.

“Come on, sweetheart. You don’t think our kid deserves their parents together?”

“You think our kid deserves to know that their father is fucking every skirt that walks through the front gate?” You snapped back. “Because word will get to them when they’re older.”

Negan’s playful look fell. “I’m fuckin’ _tryin_ ’ here!” He pointed out.

You raised an eyebrow. “To what, exactly? To get in my pants? Because you are going to fail. Horribly.”

“Jesus fuck. I can’t talk to you right now.” He shook his head and headed towards the door.

“You’re the one who approached the woman who is 8 months pregnant with your kid and expected her to fawn over you. Don’t blame me, Negan.” You said calmly, going back to your book.

* * *

“Ah, fuck.” You groaned, your hands on your lower back as you paced the halls. Having never done this before, you didn’t know if this was just end of pregnancy pains, or actual labor. “Ow. I’m going to fucking kill him.” You grumbled.

“Kill who?” Asked one of the newer men as they walked by.

You shot him a look. “You if you don’t go away!” You snapped. He raised his hands and walked away slowly, not wanting to even risk that. However, you had been talking about the currently absent Negan. He’d gone off with his men, knowing how close you were to having the baby. Said that he’d be back in time. Yeah, because he knew when they would decide it was time. He’d been gone 3 days, and he was usually gone 5-6.

* * *

Negan knew that it was risky leaving so close to your due date, but he couldn’t just leave his shit to someone else. He was the leader, so certain things fell on his shoulders. He figured he’d get back just in time, and that would be that. There wouldn’t be any fighting over it, and he wouldn’t have to hear you the last bit of the pregnancy. You’d been sore lately, and he’d heard all about it.

He’d made one extra stop on the way back, even if it wasn’t part of any of their usual trips. None of his men even knew why they bothered to stop. He’d told them it was ‘none of their goddamned business’.

He walked back in the front gates, and went to head towards where you’d been staying, only to be stopped. “Y/N isn’t over there. She’s in the recovery room.”

“ _What_?” He asked.

“She had the baby. Yesterday.”

He turned towards the room you were in and ignored everyone who tried to get in his way. Walking in, he saw you holding a tiny bundle in a white blanket, not giving away what gender the baby was. You looked up and he could tell you were tired. Shutting the door, he walked forward. The only sound that could be heard were his footsteps, his boots creating an echo.

You were the first one to talk. “Welcome back. I hope that was worth missing the birth of your daughter.”

His eyes went from her face, to yours. “My daughter?”

“Meet your daughter, Gabriella Harmony.” You were trying to at least remain somewhat civil for now. “She was born yesterday, 2:14 pm. 7 pounds and 4 ounces.” She squirmed slightly in your arms and you smiled softly.

Negan smiled at the tiny infant. “I got her something, actually.” You looked up at him, shocked. “Oh, don’t give me that look.” He shook his head, pulling a small stuffed animal from his jacket pocket. “Made an extra stop to hunt this thing down. Lucky enough, found one that was clean.” He chuckled.

Reaching out, you took the small yellow bunny. “I’m sure she’ll love it.” You said quietly.

“Can I hold her?” He asked, looking over at you, and you could tell he expected you to tell him ‘no’. You simply nodded and he took her, far more gently than you had expected. To look at him you’d figured he was all rough. Watching him hold her was an odd sight, as he was in his usual leather jacket.

After a few minutes, you spoke up. “See, we really didn’t need you.” Your eyes met his.


End file.
